Itex Really Hates Us Mutants and Ninjas
by Prusso-HetalianAddict
Summary: "Gazzy what did you do?" I yelled. "I didn't do anything!" He replied. The room turned blue, and we span. Everyone was screaming... "I'm from a place called America, which apparently this stupid Anime show doesn't have." The Flock in an Anime. Not good.
1. Meet the flock, Meet Analee

**Me: Hey guys, It's me, back with a brand new story! The idea it's self is pretty unique. It's a cross-over between Maximum Ride and Naruto. And with me, we have the one and only Uchiha Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Me: -angry twitch- YOU'VE BEEN ****ING SAYING THAT ALL DAMN DAY! SAY SOMETHING! -pulls out a mallet-**

**Sasuke: o.o holy shit where the hell did you get that?**

**Me: I borrowed it from Misty in Pokemon, AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT UCHIHA! **

**Sasuke: o.o ok ok i'll talk**

**Me: Yeah that's what I thought.**

**Sasuke: Crazy writer chick. Why do i always get stuck with the ones that are crazy and hate me?**

**Me: -huggles an Itachi plushie- I'm sorry what was that Uchiha?**

**Sasuke: nothing -sulks in a corner-**

**Me: Now do the disclaimer please.**

**Sasuke: -still sulking in corner- ****BleachedToushiroAddict does not own Naruto nor Maximum Ride in any way... -sulks more-**

**Director: AND ACTION!**

_Max point of view_

It's been four years since we destroyed Itex. We're currently living... wait I can't tell you that. Anyways, the flock and I finally bought a permanent home, and we are now stuck in the kitchen watching some weird ass anime show that Gazzy is obssessed with.

A dark haired man turned around to face some bushes and trees and yells out, "Show yourself Añalee, I know you are there. It's no use in hiding."

A girl with straight blonde, shoulder length hair, brown wolf ears, abnormal grey eyes, red triangle markings on her cheeks, and a little weird squiggly line on her thigh jumped down from a tree. Her white jacket, which had a weird circle on the right side of her chest that was pure black with a red cloud on it, a black belt underneath her chest, opened underneath the belt, revealing bandage wraps around her that stopped right above her navel, blew in the wind. She wore short greyish-blue shorts and fish nets that covered her chest and her arms. She landed gracefully and stood up, bending her left arm as if she were lifting a weight, but instead of holding a weight in her hands she held some kind of scroll, and her other arm was straight down, holding a kunai in her hand.

She grinned sloppily like a dog and said, "Hello to you too duck butt. Konoha's doing ok and I'm enjoying the akatsuki very much thank you." She noticed his eyes widen in shock at the mention of the Akatsuki and smirked.

"Yeah that's right Uchiha, i betrayed konoha too. Except for I was the smarter one and you were the idiotic loser who chose to go to that bastard pedophile."

Duck butt glared and said in response, "If that is so, then maybe you would have beaten me last time."

Añalee smirked again. "Well, if you hadn't let me live, maybe you could've saved yourself from losing to me."

"What are you talk- I'm about to kick your duck ass, Sasuke Uchiha. You should have broken this bond the moment you had the chance, and this is your oportunity, but I'm going to beat you."

"This will be the last time we meet, because I am breaking this bond now, Añalee Inuzuka!" Sasuke yelled.

I reached to the controll and turned it off. A 13 year old Gazzy glared at me and started yelling. Iggy groaned and covered his ears, a 12 year old Angel glared at Gazzy and told him to shut up. Oh right I forgot, Iggy, Fang and I are all 17. Total went with Akila, after he married her. We talked to him yesterday, he said they were so eager for the pups to come. Anyways, back to the story.

"Gazzy you're recording this! Come on we have to get the groceries, we'll be back in a little while." Everyone just groaned and got up, walking out the front door and getting ready to fly to the grocery store.

_**Añalee point of view**_

I shut my eyes, prepared to take the final blow, but when it never came, I looked up, eyes wide when I noticed sorrow, hesitation, and anger in Sasuke's eyes. He closed them and sighed, and while he did this, I took advantage and smiled warmly. I quickly flipped us over, to where I was pinning him to the ground, holding another kunai at his throat. His eyes widened.

"Even though you are willing, you are not strong enough to break the bond between you and your closest friend. I, on the other hand am." His eyes widened even more if possible. "But -he closed his eyes- I don't want to. I cherish this bond, and the memories of it Uchiha." And as I said that last sentence his eyes opened and widened again, and, almost as if called upon, the beautiful silver necklace I have never removed escaped the closed space of my fishnets and showed its light red symbol to him. I took the oportunity to escape, and in no time, I arrived at the Akatsuki hide out.

I walked into the kitchen to find Itachi cooking. It smelled really good, but when i looked at the food, i noticed it was missing something... fried rice.

"Since when do you cook, Itachi? Oh, by the way, you're missing the fried rice." Itachi looked at me and smiled then said, "I've been cooking for a long time, Añalee, and I forgot how to make the rice."

_Ofcourse, _I thought to myself. I began preparing the rice, and when all the food was ready, everyone went to sit down. I noticed four people missing.

"Deidara-San, where are Konan, Leader-sama, Kisame, and Zetsu?" I questioned the blonde. He reminded me alot of Ino. At the thought of this, a memory entered my thoughts.

_"Ne, Kiba-Kun, where is your sister?" I heard Ino question Kiba._

_"I don't know Ino. Let's get one of my mom's dog's to hunt her down while we wait for our food to be ready." I heard a small shake and realized it was Ino nodding her head._

_I tip-toed to the door as silently as possible, only to find Mom's dog already their. I put my finger up to my mouth to show him that I didn't want him to tell anyone yet. He nodded and looked at me sadly, almost as if he- wait of course he knew. I had my back-pack on my shoulders, and my Konoha symboled belt had a scratch going through it to show I was betraying Konoha as if right now. Kori whimpered as he stepped aside, and I petted his head for a split second, then opened the door quietly. I ran through the park, hearing someone else's foot steps behind me._

_"Añalee-san! Where are you going?" Ino yelled. Damn... she must've left and taken the short cut to the park._

_I stayed silent for a bit, and the look on her face told me she knew that I was leaving._

_"Ino don't do anything stupid, or I won't hesitate to kill you." Her eyes widened._

_"I knew it! You're betraying Konoha aren't you? You're just like him! You're just like Sasuke!" I turned around and slapped her. Sasuke left Konoha for his own selfish reasons. My reasons were also selfish, but they were helpful to Konoha as well. I would complete this mission on my own, my way. No one would help me._

_"I have better reasons than he does. And do not talk about him or me when you know nothing! I honestly do love you as a sister Ino-chan, you make Kiba-onii-chan happy, please take care of him for me." I begged her_

_"I'll...I'll scream." My eyes narrowed dangerously and I placed her in a halucination, no one was around and she would be out of it as soon as I exited the gates._

"AÑALEE SAN! SNAP OUT OF IT I SAID SOMETHING TO YOU!" Deidara's voice yelled at me. I looked at him for a split second then resumed eating, forgeting all about the missing four akatsuki, besides, they were probably on a mission.

**Me: So how do you like it?**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Me: whatever ass hole. -huggles Itachi plushie again-**

**Sasuke: -sighs- it was good Nikki.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Sasuke: reviewing gets you another chapter, and keeping me alive and sane...hopefully.**

**Me: -glares at Sasuke- Yeah so review please! flames welcome**


	2. We're WHERE! Another Encounter

**Me: And hello! Welcome back to the set of Itex Really Hates Us Mutants and Ninjas! I am happy with the response I got. I wasn't sure if there was going to be any responses because I wasn't so sure if there was any people who enjoyed both Maximum Ride AND Naruto, but I got alot of response for the first chapter!**

**Sasuke: I'm surprised they liked it because I sure wouldn't have wanted to read a story written by a lunatic...**

**Me: -eyes water and I sob in a corner- why is it that almost everybody on this earth are so mean to me?**

**Sasuke: o.o N-Nikki?**

**-Gaara walks in and sees Nikki crying and sobbing in a corner-**

**Gaara: who is that girl and why is she crying and sobbing her eyes out in a corner? **

**Sasuke: Nikki is the authress of this story, and well...i kinda ... insulted her.**

**Gaara: -glares- why'd you do that Uchiha?**

**Sasuke: -glares back- because I thought she knew I was joking.**

**Me: -quits crying and comes out from corner, standing in front of sasuke looking super evil- saaasukeeee**

**Sasuke: o.o holy s***! -sees her holding a bloody knife and laughing like a maniac-**

**Director: And that's a wrap! good job guys... guys? O.O NIKKI DROP THE KNIFE! CUT TO THE STORY! CUT. TO. THE. STORY! NIKKI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR MAXIMUM RIDE!**

_**Max Point Of View**_

After we all had finished putting away our groceries, the flock and I gathered around in the living room. Fang and I were in the corner, playing checkers, Iggy was playing Sorry with Nudge on the floor, in the middle of the huge room, and Gazzy and Angel were watching Naruto from where ever they left off. The volume of the T.V was so loud, that everytime some dude with a dog and this chick with weird lavander eyes fought, if one of them grunted or landed against a tree, Iggy would wince.

I, being my normal self, had a universal control, so I grabbed it while Fang was thinking, and turned down the volume. Gazzy glared at me and turned it up some more.

"Gazzy stop it, the volume is too loud, Iggy keeps wincing at the T.V!" Gazzy ignored me and turned it up even more. I started glaring at him and turned it down again. He yelled ,"hey!" at me and continued to turn the volume higher. And it went like this for a couple of minutes until I decided to turn the T.V off. Gazzy turned it on, I turned it off, it went like this for a few times until all the power shut down.

Nudge and Angel shrieked as Gazzy yelled, "WHAT THE HECK?"

"Gazzy what did you do?" I yelled over Angel and Nudges screeching.

"I didn't do anything!" He replied, when suddenly the room turned a blinding light shade of blue, and we all began to spin around. Everyone was screaming...

_**Añalee Point Of View**_

After dinner was over, I headed to my room, hoping Tobi would leave me alone. He did eventually. While I had some peace on my time, I started wondering why Leader-Sama was sending me to so many pointless missions. I wonder if it has anything to do with my past... and why is it that all of these missions always end up with me finding Uchiha... I mean sure he is... I mean was my best friend, maybe he is trying to see if I really am loyal to the Akatsuki or not, and would be willing to kill Sasuke to prove it... probably. Well enough of that... I wonder what Hinata-Chan is doing right now... or Kiba-Kun. Did Naruto-Kun or Sakura-Chan ever get together? Actually instead of just sitting there in my room wondering what was going on, I got up and teleported myself on over to Konoha, making sure to mask my chakra signature and making myself invisable.

I sat down on the side of the training field, and watched as Hinata and Kiba went at it. They were holding back, I could tell, because neither of them were breaking a sweat. Suddenly Akamaru barked and started running in my direction, and I knew it was time to leave my brother and Hinata alone, or Akamaru would blow my cover. I ran off, my chakra signature still hidden, and my body invisible, and I stopped when I caught a certain couple kissing. They of course, were Naruto and Sakura. I so knew they'd get together. Now that my questions are answered...might as well leave...

_**Max Point Of View**_

We all started to freak out, mainly Fang, Nudge and I, when we looked around and saw us all as anime, and saw cartoon trees and stuff.

'Max we're in the Naruto world. Calm down, I'm sending thoughts to Fang, Nudge, and Iggy right now, Gazzy already knew as soon as he saw the park.' Angel thought to me. I glared at her

'Well gee that makes me feel LOADS BETTER!'

I notice a blue haired girl walk towards us, next to a shaggy brown haired guy with a huge dog by his side.

"Hey are you guys new around here? Cause I don't really remember people like you around here." The guy said.

"Yeah we are, I'm Nudge, this is Max, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman -we call him Gazzy though- and his sister Angel." Nudge introduced.

"Well that's cool, nice to meet you all. I'm Kiba, this is Akamaru, and this girl with the baggy coat is Hinata." He said, looking at Nudge only.

"K-kiba-kun w-we sh-should be going n-now, you kn-know how Shino-k-kun hates it w-when we're late." Hinata stuttered.

"Aww come on Hina why don't we show them around? We can split up, you show Max Fang and Iggy around, and I'll show Nudge, Gazzy and Angel around!"

She looked at him for a moment and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well we appreciate the offer, but we can probably end up finding our way around." I said for the flock. Iggy and Nudge stared at me. Angel's eyes widened.

'Max, Iggy can see here! Oh and Iggy and Nudge wanna go with them to look around town.' I sighed.

"Well nevermind you two can show Iggy and Nudge around cause it looks like they wanna go." I stated.

"Well then I-i g-guess I c-could sh-show Iggy-san a-around, and K-kiba-kun c-can show N-nudge-san." Hinata replied.

"Yeah we'll do that! And Hinata come on, just cause they're new doesn't mean you have to be shy, I know you can talk with out stuttering." Hinata blushed a light shade of red, and said, "Right, I'm sorry Kiba-Kun."(a/n: finally i was getting tired of typing the stuttering already. Oh btw Sorry sasuke but reviewers want to keep seeing you be tortured. Sasuke: ugh! people!)

_**Sasuke Point Of View (yes he will be thinking sometimes)**_

Why couldn't I do it... I was positive that I had enough hatered to do it. Why can't I ever get Añalee out of my head... I can't believe she would join the Akatsuki! She knows my brother is apart of that organization! She betrayed me! How could she make herself become the enemy? Why can't I ever seem to have the strength to kill her...

I sighed as I backed away from the water fall and put the top of my outfit back on. This was too much... I wonder if she was the one who was following me these past few weeks... I guess I can understand why I didn't want to kill her... She was after all my best friend... besides the Dobe, but I never thought she'd have the guts to betray Konoha and actually join the Akatsuki...

"Damn it, Añalee..."

"That's my name don't wear it out, and why the hell are you cursing my name Uchiha, It's not polite." I heard her mocking voice as she entered the cave, the waterfall soaking her, while she was in her regular outfit. I'd wondered what the cloud symbol on her jacket meant. Now I know.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was coming back from my little visit to Kono- wait why do I have to tell you this, forget it Uchiha I'm not telling you, I knew I should've found a different hiding place... Leader-Sama is probably gonna blow his top when he finds out I'm with the enemy having a civil talk..." The last part I'm guessing she was mumbling to herself.

"Hn..." I replied and sat down. This is going to be a very confusing day...

**Me: So what'd you guys think? Reviews get more chapters! **

**Sasuke: -freaking out in a corner-**

**Gaara: you really scared him with that little act, Nikki.**

**Me: Yeah I know Gaara, anyways I was thinking of making a little talk show where reviewers get to tor- ehem... I mean question and dare the Naruto cast. So get back to me on that idea, and give me a few dares, and questions to ask some of the casts, and I'll see if I can write it. Don't forget, Reviews keep Sasuke from dying, and continue his torture =)!**

**Gaara: And they allow me to continue visiting the set...and maybe even Itachi...If you review enough...**

**Sasuke: -whimper-**


	3. Family? Frienemies?

**Me: And hello! Welcome back to the set of Itex Really Hates Us Mutants and Ninjas! I am happy with the response I got. I wasn't sure if there was going to be any responses because I wasn't so sure if there was any people who enjoyed both Maximum Ride AND Naruto, but I got alot of response for the first chapter!**

**Sasuke: I'm surprised they liked it because I sure wouldn't have wanted to read a story written by a lunatic...**

**Me: -eyes water and I sob in a corner- why is it that almost everybody on this earth are so mean to me?**

**Sasuke: o.o N-Nikki?**

**-Gaara walks in and sees Nikki crying and sobbing in a corner-**

**Gaara: who is that girl and why is she crying and sobbing her eyes out in a corner? **

**Sasuke: Nikki is the authress of this story, and well...i kinda ... insulted her.**

**Gaara: -glares- why'd you do that Uchiha?**

**Sasuke: -glares back- because I thought she knew I was joking.**

**Me: -quits crying and comes out from corner, standing in front of sasuke looking super evil- saaasukeeee**

**Sasuke: o.o holy s***! -sees her holding a bloody knife and laughing like a maniac-**

**Director: And that's a wrap! good job guys... guys? O.O NIKKI DROP THE KNIFE! CUT TO THE STORY! CUT. TO. THE. STORY! NIKKI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR MAXIMUM RIDE!**

_**Max Point Of View**_

After we all had finished putting away our groceries, the flock and I gathered around in the living room. Fang and I were in the corner, playing checkers, Iggy was playing Sorry with Nudge on the floor, in the middle of the huge room, and Gazzy and Angel were watching Naruto from where ever they left off. The volume of the T.V was so loud, that everytime some dude with a dog and this chick with weird lavander eyes fought, if one of them grunted or landed against a tree, Iggy would wince.

I, being my normal self, had a universal control, so I grabbed it while Fang was thinking, and turned down the volume. Gazzy glared at me and turned it up some more.

"Gazzy stop it, the volume is too loud, Iggy keeps wincing at the T.V!" Gazzy ignored me and turned it up even more. I started glaring at him and turned it down again. He yelled ,"hey!" at me and continued to turn the volume higher. And it went like this for a couple of minutes until I decided to turn the T.V off. Gazzy turned it on, I turned it off, it went like this for a few times until all the power shut down.

Nudge and Angel shrieked as Gazzy yelled, "WHAT THE HECK?"

"Gazzy what did you do?" I yelled over Angel and Nudges screeching.

"I didn't do anything!" He replied, when suddenly the room turned a blinding light shade of blue, and we all began to spin around. Everyone was screaming...

_**Añalee Point Of View**_

After dinner was over, I headed to my room, hoping Tobi would leave me alone. He did eventually. While I had some peace on my time, I started wondering why Leader-Sama was sending me to so many pointless missions. I wonder if it has anything to do with my past... and why is it that all of these missions always end up with me finding Uchiha... I mean sure he is... I mean was my best friend, maybe he is trying to see if I really am loyal to the Akatsuki or not, and would be willing to kill Sasuke to prove it... probably. Well enough of that... I wonder what Hinata-Chan is doing right now... or Kiba-Kun. Did Naruto-Kun or Sakura-Chan ever get together? Actually instead of just sitting there in my room wondering what was going on, I got up and teleported myself on over to Konoha, making sure to mask my chakra signature and making myself invisable.

I sat down on the side of the training field, and watched as Hinata and Kiba went at it. They were holding back, I could tell, because neither of them were breaking a sweat. Suddenly Akamaru barked and started running in my direction, and I knew it was time to leave my brother and Hinata alone, or Akamaru would blow my cover. I ran off, my chakra signature still hidden, and my body invisible, and I stopped when I caught a certain couple kissing. They of course, were Naruto and Sakura. I so knew they'd get together. Now that my questions are answered...might as well leave...

_**Max Point Of View**_

We all started to freak out, mainly Fang, Nudge and I, when we looked around and saw us all as anime, and saw cartoon trees and stuff.

'Max we're in the Naruto world. Calm down, I'm sending thoughts to Fang, Nudge, and Iggy right now, Gazzy already knew as soon as he saw the park.' Angel thought to me. I glared at her

'Well gee that makes me feel LOADS BETTER!'

I notice a blue haired girl walk towards us, next to a shaggy brown haired guy with a huge dog by his side.

"Hey are you guys new around here? Cause I don't really remember people like you around here." The guy said.

"Yeah we are, I'm Nudge, this is Max, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman -we call him Gazzy though- and his sister Angel." Nudge introduced.

"Well that's cool, nice to meet you all. I'm Kiba, this is Akamaru, and this girl with the baggy coat is Hinata." He said, looking at Nudge only.

"K-kiba-kun w-we sh-should be going n-now, you kn-know how Shino-k-kun hates it w-when we're late." Hinata stuttered.

"Aww come on Hina why don't we show them around? We can split up, you show Max Fang and Iggy around, and I'll show Nudge, Gazzy and Angel around!"

She looked at him for a moment and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well we appreciate the offer, but we can probably end up finding our way around." I said for the flock. Iggy and Nudge stared at me. Angel's eyes widened.

'Max, Iggy can see here! Oh and Iggy and Nudge wanna go with them to look around town.' I sighed.

"Well nevermind you two can show Iggy and Nudge around cause it looks like they wanna go." I stated.

"Well then I-i g-guess I c-could sh-show Iggy-san a-around, and K-kiba-kun c-can show N-nudge-san." Hinata replied.

"Yeah we'll do that! And Hinata come on, just cause they're new doesn't mean you have to be shy, I know you can talk with out stuttering." Hinata blushed a light shade of red, and said, "Right, I'm sorry Kiba-Kun."(a/n: finally i was getting tired of typing the stuttering already. Oh btw Sorry sasuke but reviewers want to keep seeing you be tortured. Sasuke: ugh! people!)

_**Sasuke Point Of View (yes he will be thinking sometimes)**_

Why couldn't I do it... I was positive that I had enough hatered to do it. Why can't I ever get Añalee out of my head... I can't believe she would join the Akatsuki! She knows my brother is apart of that organization! She betrayed me! How could she make herself become the enemy? Why can't I ever seem to have the strength to kill her...

I sighed as I backed away from the water fall and put the top of my outfit back on. This was too much... I wonder if she was the one who was following me these past few weeks... I guess I can understand why I didn't want to kill her... She was after all my best friend... besides the Dobe, but I never thought she'd have the guts to betray Konoha and actually join the Akatsuki...

"Damn it, Añalee..."

"That's my name don't wear it out, and why the hell are you cursing my name Uchiha, It's not polite." I heard her mocking voice as she entered the cave, the waterfall soaking her, while she was in her regular outfit. I'd wondered what the cloud symbol on her jacket meant. Now I know.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was coming back from my little visit to Kono- wait why do I have to tell you this, forget it Uchiha I'm not telling you, I knew I should've found a different hiding place... Leader-Sama is probably gonna blow his top when he finds out I'm with the enemy having a civil talk..." The last part I'm guessing she was mumbling to herself.

"Hn..." I replied and sat down. This is going to be a very confusing day...

**Me: So what'd you guys think? Reviews get more chapters! **

**Sasuke: -freaking out in a corner-**

**Gaara: you really scared him with that little act, Nikki.**

**Me: Yeah I know Gaara, anyways I was thinking of making a little talk show where reviewers get to tor- ehem... I mean question and dare the Naruto cast. So get back to me on that idea, and give me a few dares, and questions to ask some of the casts, and I'll see if I can write it. Don't forget, Reviews keep Sasuke from dying, and continue his torture =)!**

**Gaara: And they allow me to continue visiting the set...and maybe even Itachi...If you review enough...**

**Sasuke: -whimper-**


	4. Interference Why Analee?

**Me: Hi guys! –smiles softly- How's everyone been? Sorry for taking so long I guess my computer wasn't ready for another chapter.**

**Sasuke:…h- wait you won't yell at me if I say hn right?**

**Me: no**

**Sasuke: o.O something's up with her**

**Me: nu-uh**

**-Angel walks in-**

**Angel: Hello! Nikki does not own anything just the plot of this story and her OCs!!**

**Sasuke:…hn… wait you're the mind reader so why is Nikki acting so…weird?**

**Angel: She's in love –grins- our little Nikki's all grown up!**

**Me: OH SHUT UP! CUT TO THE STORY NOW!!!!**

**Añalee Point of View**

It started raining half way through my trip towards Konoha. I landed meters away from a campsite. Was this where Naruto and the rest of his team were…?

There was a noise from behind me and I sensed a large amount of Chakra. I used an appearance changing Jutsu and removed the Red Triangles from my face. My hair became a dark shade of a redish brown with dark purple highlights, and my eyes were a stunning color of Teal.

"Who's there?" A deep voice whispered.

"I would say your worst nightmare but then that'd be a little clichéd…but my identity isn't important. Is this the location of the Kyuubi Holder?" I replied quietly.

The shadow from behind me emerged and showed an olive toned boy with shaggy black, emo style hair.

"Hm…maybe so…but then again who knows." I growled quietly, my patience wearing thin.

"Listen here, boy," I spat, "I don't know who you are but you'd better watch the tone you use with me. I'm an S Ranked ninja, who could easily kill you in the blink of an eye. So don't play games with me unless you're ready to die."

He kept his cool demeanor and responded, "fine you wanna know? I have no clue what the hell a kyuubi is, I'm from a place called America, which apparently this stupid Anime show doesn't have. I'm new as a ninja but I am a skilled fighter. I'm here with my partner and my friend and her partner. My partner is an annoying girly person with blonde hair. You may know her you may not. I don't really care. All I know is that there are two very well trained ninja here and two skilled fighters. So if you're sure you want to take us on…"

I inwardly gasped. Ino was here. So Naruto HAD to be here. I flash stepped past him and into the camp. It was obvious that everyone was asleep except for the silent guy who I'm guessing was on his shift. I covered my chakra signature and hid in a tree near a camp that had a strong and familiar Chakra Signature.

**Point of View Switch to Naruto, time skip to the next after noon**

I was upset that I had forgotten to pack my ramen of all things! Max had aten hers for breakfast and neither Fang nor Ino held much of a liking for it…the losers…

Even so, I wasn't really paying attention to that the whole morning and noon. I swear I felt a presence behind us but no one else could.

"Guys, I'm serious I think there's someone following us, Dattebayo!" I muttered.

There was a rustle in a tree above us and we all froze.

A long silence remained until Max yelled out, "Come down from there we know you're here!"

There was a string of curses as the blonde haired beauty that haunted my every dreams jumped down and landed in front of us. The only difference was that this girl had different hair, different eyes and no Inuzuka marks to show her clan. Also there were strange bruising patterns on her arm that she had tried to hide.

Ino and I stood there in shock but she was the first to speak.

"A-añalee?"

I blinked hard as if it was a dream, and from the tone Ino was using it seemed as though she was as well.

"Iie. I do not know who this Añalee person is. I am Mizuzuki Kuroichi of the Akatsuki. Uzumaki Naruto, are you not the holder of the Kyuubi?" She spoke in a soft yet fierce voice. I gulped and nodded, dumbfounded. The next thing I know, everyone around me is knocked out and she is making hand signs.

"Añalee, quit messing around with him." A familiar old voice appeared. She growled in annoyance and her appearance returned to normal.

"Uchiha, what are you doing this is my mission do NOT interfere, stupid Chicken ass head…" The last part Añalee muttered to herself, but Sasuke heard it and stepped out of the shadows, with a tick mark on his head.

"Hai, hai. But my mission is to stop you from doing YOUR mission…Orochimaru-Sama does not want the Akatsuki becoming stronger than it is now." He said, his voice laced with venom.

"Uchiha stay out of my way or I will be sure to kill you." She said dangerously.

**Point of View change to Sasuke**

There was a sharp pang in my chest, one that I hadn't recognized before, the same that I felt earlier when I found out she betrayed me. But the look in her eyes said it all, she couldn't kill me no matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much she appeared to be able to.

"Hn…drop the mission or I'LL kill you…" I said emotionlessly. She growled and disappeared.

My assumption was that she'd be in the cave…or gone to report to Akatsuki of her failure.

Whichever it was I didn't care, nor did I want to know…

Naruto looked at me and growled. "If you hadn't left to join that stupid snake, Añalee would still be in Konoha."

I nodded but somehow I got the painful feeling that she would have no matter what.

_**Thisisatimeskip**_

I arrived soundlessly into the cave, removed my top and stood under the waterfall. But I could hear voices.

"Iie, Leader-Sama, I promise you I was going to bring the Kyuubi, but Weasel-K- I mean Uchiha-Sama's younger brother got in the way, and wrecked it for me." Añalee spoke urgently.

"Did you not fight him though…?" My brother's familiar voice questioned her.

"I-Iie there were 4 others that could've helped him bring me down if needed…" She spoke.

"Leader-Sama, Itachi-San, She has a point. If she had faced him the others could've easily gotten the chance to attack her from behind, yeah." A different voice spoke this time.

"…Hai Leader-Sama…Deidara has a good point…I do not wish nor believe Añalee should be punished." Itachi said quietly after a while.

"…Then it is decided. Añalee is to receive another chance…should she fail to complete her all of her next missions she shall be executed, or released from the akatsuki…and the deal will be off…" I turned my head to see that two shimmering shadows had disappeared.

Itachi remained though and he was staring at Añalee silently.

"Ano…Arigato Weasel-Kun!" Añalee smiled sweetly at him. He merely hned.

"Weasel-kun…ya know I would sooo hug you right now if you were really standing there." She grinned as Itachi rolled his eyes. He disappeared and Añalee sighed and sank to the ground.

"Añalee…why are you with them…?" I whispered to her, after backing away from the waterfall, my shirt still off.

**_IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER PART!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!_**

**Me: Well there you go! 5-7 reviews earns you another chapter after I write it! But It'll probably be in 2 weeks or so because I'm going on a trip for the week so… anyways, Flames are welcome!!**

**Angel: Hey I wasn't in that chapter at all!!!**

**Sasuke: H-**

**Me: You'll be in the next one..or so… and Sasuke STOP SAYING THAT PLEASE!!!**

**Sasuke:… Review…**

**Angel: And you'll get another chapter!!!!**

**Sasuke:....oh and before Nikki forgets to mention it and uploads the chapter-**

**Me: Hey!!!**

**Angel: We would like for you to send in reviews telling us which couples you want. Of course one of the couples will be Fax. And Narusaku.**

**so here are the couple choices for Iggy and Nudge:**

**IggyXHinata**

**IggyXNudge**

**no couple**

**For Nudge:**

**NudgeXKiba**

**NudgeXIggy**

**No couple**

**For Sasuke:**

**SasukeXAnalee**

**SasukeXHinata**

**SasukeXOrochimaru (please don't but if you do I'll...try to -gag- but it might ruin the story lol)**

**For Analee:**

**AnaleeXNaruto**

**AnaleeXSasuke**

**AnaleeXanother OC that will appear in the second story if you guys eventually decide you want a sequel**

**For Gazzy:**

**No couple**

**GazzyXHanabi**

**For Angel:**

**No Couple**

**AngelXKonohamaru**

**Well that's all we have time for!! Send In reviews and tell me your Answers for the couples please!! If you don't I'll make an Auther's note for the next chapter instead!!! lol**


	5. READ THIS! IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Me: Ok guys This is a vote system. You'll look through all the couples and choose which ones you want. You'll review with your choices and around chapter 7 I'll put up the results, so think it through, wait for another chapter to look at their personalities together then vote! Thanks guys!!! Here are the choices-**

**IggyXHinata**

**IggyXNudge**

**NudgeXKiba**

**SasukeXMax**

**SasukeXAnalee**

**SasukeXHinata**

**SasukeXOrochimaru (please don't but if you do I'll...try to -gag- but it might ruin the story lol)**

**AnaleeXNaruto**

**AnaleeXSasuke (this was how I had planned to make the story turn out for those two but I decided eh what the heck I'll let them choose, if I were to vote though I would personally choose this one lol but your call not mine!)**

**AnaleeXanother OC that will appear in the second story if you guys eventually decide you want a sequel**

**GazzyXHanabi**

**No couple for Gazzy**

**No Couple for Angel**

**AngelXKonohamaru**

**So I can't wait to see the results! Oh and a personal thanks to AnimemixDJ for giving me the idea of SasukeXMax! Check out her stories btw! Really check them out, Authoress's orders! Lol Ja Ne!**


	6. These Bonds are a Nuisance

**Me: Omg I haven't updated in like… along long time. I am so fricken sorry guys!!! I guess I got really busy and stuff. I swear I'll try not to keep spacing out like that again. I haven't updated a lot of my stories. But I made a promise I would try to finish at least One story and since this one has the most reviews….at least I think…haha…well yeah. So here's Sasuke and Nudge to give the results of the poll though I dont think it will be 100% perminant. Just that way for now haha.**

**Sasuke: So… first off…hn-**

**Me: STOP SAYING THAT!!!**

**Nudge: OMG I'VE NEVER BEEN ON HERE BEFORE!!! THIS IS AMAZING!!! OK SO IGGY/HINATA IS A WINNER…BUT I SHOULD HAVE TOTALLY WON THAT D:**

**Sasuke: Hn…. Next up comes Nudge and Kiba… though the Gaara thing was interesting….**

**Me: yes it was, so I will keep that in mind for a side story as a love triangle (;**

**Nudge: THEN COMES ANGEL AND KONOHAMARU AND YAY I'M COOL WITH KIBS AND GAARA!! THEY ARE HOT!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn… Then there is Gazzy and Hanabi.**

**Me: And finally, the laaaast two couples that you've all been waiting for…. GO FAXNESS**

**Nudge: YAY!!!!**

**Me: and Sasuke and Orochimaru!!!!**

**Sasuke: o.o NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me: -falls over laughing, along with Nudge-**

**Director: o.o S-sasuke?!?!?! BACK AWAY FROM THE CLIFF SASUKE, NOW!**

**Me: AND THAT'S A WRAP!!!**

**Nudge: -whisper- she was kidding about the Sasuke and Orochimaru thing guys… Sasuke and Añalee won the hearts of the audience… ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Director: WAIT SASUKE STOP! NIKKI, DON'T ENCOURAGE HI-**

_**No one's p.o.v**_

It'd been weeks since Naruto's and Fang's encounter with Añalee. Fang just paced back and forth in the room he had been given at the Yamanaka Residence, while Naruto sat in his apartment, beating the wall repeatedly. Max had been ordered to leave on a mission with Lee, Nudge, Hinata, Iggy, and Kiba.

Sasuke was off on his usual tasks, keeping Añalee from succeeding in her mission, but she hadn't been anywhere in sight lately…almost as if she didn't want to be found.

He was dead on. She had been hiding her chakra, never sleeping, never stopping to rest at any town nearby. This was to keep her from breaking down in front of anyone, and to keep from screaming at night and attracting unwanted visitors. Like Naruto, she was not holding up well with the encounter.

Añalee missed Konoha… Oh how she missed it so much. But she had a mission, and that was to get back to where she came from… something she could only do with the help of the Akatsuki.

_**Añalee's pov**_

"Dammit," I yelled. "Stupid, fox-boy… stupid flower-girl… Why can't I just forget them!?"

I sighed loudly. I had been temporarily assigned a new mission… that was to steal a scroll from the hidden village of the Sand. All in all, it was a fair mission. I was only to kill whom ever tried to fight me for it… which according to Itachi, would only be few people, ones that were weak. So by all means, kill them. It should be an easy mission, right? But no, I have to go and make everything complicated. Because of course, I think Sand, I think Tem and Kanky. Gaara you ask? Yeah of course I think of him, he's the fricken leader of the sand village. I was never that close to him though, he hated Duck-butt, which meant he hated me since he had to fight me to get to him.

"Stupid bonds…" I shrugged it off though, and froze slightly when I heard loud whining coming from my left.

I jumped up into a tree, so as to go unnoticed, and hid my chakra.

_**Max's pov**_

So yeah, I'm on another mission, right? Well I have to retrieve a scroll from some other village, which apparently is the key to keeping a bunch of villages in Cahoots with Konoha, in case of war or something. Why stupid old hag sent me off with a bunch of loud mouths who never stop whining, I don't know.

I groaned to myself as Nudge and Kiba continued to complain.

"This is so stupid, why do we have to make it there in 2 days? That doesn't give us any time to eat."

"Seriously, we normally only have to make it there in three days! I wish I could've brought Akamaru with me. No offense Ookami… I mean I know Nee-Chan taught you even better than I taught Akamaru, but still, my senses seem thrown off without Akamaru."

Nudge frowned. "You even look thrown off without him, Kibs!"

I blinked as the husky mixed wolf whimpered and barked at a tree. There was a rustle in the trees, and a voice seeming to hush the creature.

I said what I would soon seem to be saying multiple times while being in this show, "Get down, I know you're in there!"

And I was right, because there was a muffled string of curses as the person began to jump swiftly from tree to tree.

_**Añalee's pov**_

I gave off a string of curses as I moved from tree to tree, trying to continue hiding my chakra. But with such little energy to continue, I slipped off a branch and fell down.

My eyes shut tightly as I waited for the hard impact of the rocky sand, until I realized I had landed on something furry and soft, with a familiar smell. I opened my eyes only to come face to face with my partner for years and years.

I heard the sharp intakes of Kiba, Lee, and Hinata. But I could've cared less, because as soon as my bright grey eyes met with teal, I broke down. For the first time in months, I let down my guard completely, and sobbed. I bawled like the little baby I was deep inside. All my pain from the past few years, starting with suddenly not having my original friends and family, to the pain of Sasuke leaving, all the way to the pains of encountering all my friends of Konoha was let out.

After a few moments of breaking down, I quickly wiped my eyes and stood up, giving them all a sheepish smile.

"Kibs… Hina-Chan…Lee…" They were all speechless.

The first response I had received, one that was expected, but not quite from the person who had given me the response, was a slap in the face. "Who do you think you are, Añalee? What in your right mind gave you the thought that you could run out on Konoha like it was never your home? You are just like that Uchiha…if not worse. You had no legitimate excuse, though Uchiha-San's was a petty one as well."

I grabbed the spot Hinata had slapped me, in shock. Shock, sorrow…. and then… then rage... Rage flew through my veins. Rage at her for thinking she knew everything that had happened to me, even though she partially did.

I slapped her back, twice as hard. "What makes you think Konoha was ever my home?! I was never FROM Konoha. I didn't WANT to be there for the longest of times! It is not, WAS not, and NEVER SHALL BE my home. My home is a place much further from here. My excuse is a million times better than that _Uchiha's_. He had many ways of obtaining his goal. The Akatsuki is the only way I can ever go back home. They are the only ones who have the way to get there. It is a world beyond your imagination!"

Ookami whimpered at the venom that laced with my chime-like voice, the malice in my eyes, and the frightened tremble of my hand as I slapped Hinata. My gaze softened.

"You would never understand what I've gone through… any of you… to have my family, my life yanked away right before my very senses could realize it. To have to adapt to situations worse than the ones from where I came from… Uchiha Sasuke… even he couldn't have imagined what I went through, though he could have been very close. He is the only one who could have ever even grasped a string of the pain I've gone through. I am NOTHING… nothing like _him._"

"Añalee..." Kiba's voice sounded desperate. I turned away though.

I could feel the gazes of Kiba, Lee, and Hinata on my back, as I sank into the shadows of the forest, running far from them. Ookami followed me, though I showed no care in the matter. I was glad to have at least had them slightly understand my situation. It didn't make things easier for me, though. The bonds were still there… bonds that I now understood were useless, and would only kill me. I planned to do nothing about those bonds though… because like the bond I once had with Sasuke… I cherish them… or the memories of them anyways.

The only bond I would keep was the one with Ookami, who seemed relentless in coming along with me, not wanting to be left behind once again. This bond would help me persevere in my mission.

_**Sasuke's pov**_

_Gotcha…_ I thought as I felt her chakra suddenly flare. I had been right behind her the whole entire time. It seems as though I have caused her much pain over the years… I wonder… I wonder if now, if maybe now she understands… the importance of ridding ourselves of the nuisances of bonds.

I will follow her, none the less, and maybe show her the importance of losing those bonds. Make her get rid of the other bonds and then ours. But for now, I will keep my presence hidden… at least until it seems as though she is about to try and succeed in her mission.

**Nudge: Wow she finally finished a chapter!**

**Director: -nods- this is an accomplishment.**

**Me: Ahahaha, Sasuke's gonna be with ooorooo Sasuke's gonna be with Ooorooooo!**

**Sasuke: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY –about to jump off cliff-**

**Director: NIKKI, STOP PROVOKING HIM AND GET HIM OFF THE DAMN CLIFF!**

**Me: YESSIR –does a captain's salute then tackles Sasuke away from the cliff, and as he attempts to escape from under me, I kiss him-**

**Director, Nudge, and Gaara who just walked in, and maybe some of the audience: O_O!!!!????**

**Sasuke: 0//o?? –kissed and blushing-**

**Me: -kissing him still-**

**Sasuke: -kissing back because she won't stop till I do…possibly-**

**Everyone except Sasuke and me: x-x**

**Me: -making out with him-**

**Director: And that's a wrap!**

**Me: -taking off his shirt-**

**Director: G-guys?**

**Sasuke: -sliding hands under her shirt-**

**Director: GUYS THIS IS A T RATED STORY, NOT M! STOP IT NOW! NUDGE DISCLAIMER AND REVIEW THING, NOW!!!**

**Nudge: o///e Nikki does not own Maximum Ride or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. If she did, we would all die of either nose bleeds and/or shock. 5-8 reviews gets a new chapter written and up ASAP and gets Nikki to stop making out with Sasuke and back to torturing him instead of our poor eyes and ears!**

**Gaara: PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP. THE NOISES ARE DEAFENING AND THE VIEW… OH THE VIEW! MY POOR EYES THEY BURN!!**

**Nudge: THEN CLOSE THE GAP BETWEEN YOUR HANDS! AND IF IT BURNS THEN WHY IS YOUR NOSE BLEEDING?!?!**


	7. Running into an Angel

**And once again I am back with a new Chapter! Sorry for the hold up, I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to go now with this story but I think I'm slowly starting to figure it out.**

**Nudge: Hey... as long as you aren't makin' out with Sasuke and you're just torturing him again... We're happy.**

**Sasuke:... Hn.**

**Honestly you people kill me.**

**Gaara: You kill my eyes.**

**Nudge: Right... kinda like how she gave you a nose bleed?**

**Gaara:...**

**...**

**Nudge:... Well you did.**

**Right...**

**Sasuke:... Hn -looks away-**

**...**

**Director: Okay I guess I'll do the disclaimer... Honestly the sexual tension here is killing us all. BleachedToushiroAddict does not own Maximum or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, she only owns the OC's. Now on to the Chapter, that's a wrap everybody!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

And once again, when she had finally hidden her chakra, it seemed as if Añalee had dropped off the surface of the earth.

With a groan, I tried to follow the tracks of her companion, though it was rather hard seeing as it had begun to rain.

Añalee's words continued to go through my mind, and though I knew I should not care, I felt a bit protective of her, in the sense of wishing she had never gone through any pain. I did not understand her words but I knew from what she had said, Añalee had suffered. I wondered why she had never spoke of it befo-

Ah… and that would be her, now. Of course, she would be hiding in a cave. What else is new?

**Max's POV**

Finally after a day of putting up with the annoying people –Nudge and Kiba, we arrived to the Sand village. After explaining our purposes to the guards of the gate, they lead us to a tower, saying the 'Kamikaze' would be ready for us momentarily. We stayed seated outside, Hinata and Iggy were oddly silent, just like Kiba was. Nudge however, did her best to keep the mood light.

I ignored Nudge's never ending string of words and drifted off to my own thoughts. I really don't get how Kiba can put up with all that talking… Maybe he's ignoring her too? But whatever…

_Who was that girl and why do I keep running into her? I'm still pissed she made my roommate so sulky, and knocked me out. Seriously though, I'm going to have to ask Gazzy about her, because I don't get what her role in this story is. She seems kind of like an added in character from the imagination of some crazy author _**(A/N: Hey! That's THE crazy author, to you!)**_._

After a few minutes of waiting, a red haired man came into the waiting room and led us into his office. I was going to assume he was just as antisocial as that Neji guy that poor Angel got stuck with.

**Añalee's POV**

I was tired, and hungry. I'd only stopped to bathe, and find food. I decided I would just wait for the scroll to come to me; after all, it was Kiba's group who was to deliver the scroll to their Hokage.

After a long while of thinking, I decided maybe I should start to forget about the bonds I'd had with those of Konoha. Yesterday proved that I wasn't as strong as I thought I was, and it was time for me to forget the past. I had to focus on the now, and the now was to focus on going home. And with that thought came the memory of what that odd, dark haired boy said.

_America_, I mused to myself,_ that's a word I haven't heard in many years. I need to corner this guy, find out when he's doing another mission. I wonder how Craig and Jace are…. _

Ookami whimpered softly and nudged me once more, desperately waiting for my attention. Memories were flashing through my head, but I had learned to separate the real ones from the lies long ago, so I grew surprised at the tug in my heart when a small pup whined at me. Perhaps because she reminded me of Craig, but either way I felt my hand begin to run through her fur.

"I missed you too, girl."

**Angel's POV**

So all in all, Neji's actually not too bad of a guy, at least judging by his thoughts. Sure he was quiet and cold, but his thoughts were all gentle, and he was truly protective of his friends. I don't get why people think he is a prick.

"Neji, I'm going out! I'm bored and we already trained today."

His response was the usual 'hn,' but his thoughts were all along the lines of things like: 'no one better hurt Angel.' It should have annoyed me that he thought I was weak, but it was actually quite sweet, the way he worried.

I walked out of the door and when I made my why towards the market place, I was knocked off my feet due to someone running into me.

The person's thoughts made me a bit upset. Where did I come from? I've been walking in the same direction this whole time; the real question should be where YOU came from!

I groaned and then finally the person who had knocked me over stood up and I heard a boyish voice say, "Sorry about that, I didn't see you coming! Here, take my hand."

I was about to say something as I took the hand that was extended out to me, but when I looked up into the boy's big brown and goofy eyes, I felt my vocabulary disappear. He had this adorable, childish and mischievous look in his eyes. It was much different from that of the ones I had been accustomed to seeing these past few days since our arrival. His eyes sort of resembled that blonde boy's eyes, the one Max got stuck with, yet… They seemed to have more depth, more genuine happiness.

"I'm Konohamaru," he said to me with a goofy grin.

I couldn't help but smile back as I spoke, "I'm Angel."

He nodded at me and said, "I've heard of you and your family. Actually I met your brother the other day when I was hanging out with my friend Hanabi."

I let my mouth form the shape of an 'o' and tried my best to suppress the sudden feeling of annoyance I got when I read his thoughts about the girl. It would seem he was rather sweet on her. However when he finally stuck his thoughts on me I had to try my very best to keep from blushing. This boy was a sweet heart. I was determined to get to know him. I mean it wouldn't hurt to make some friends while we were here, right? So what if the friend was one of the other gender and his brown eyes were drawing me in like a moth to a flame… So what if I was so intrigued by his thoughts and grin… So what, right?

He stared at me for a few seconds then laughed a little, and I was almost kept in my trance like state, before I realized he was laughing at me. This immediately brought me back to Earth… or erhm.. Rather… Konoha.

"You're weird, Angel. Anyways I gotta go! I'll catch up with you later, alright?" I allowed myself a frown as he began to run off.

I dusted myself off and when I turned around to glance to where his retreating form was, I noticed he had stopped. He looked over his shoulder and called out a sentence that for some reason, coming from him, would always stick in my mind.

"By the way, I can see why you were named Angel, and I really like your name."

* * *

**So how was it? I tried to make Angel and Konohamaru's meeting as sweet and goofy as possible, so as to keep them from being OOC. Sorry if I failed, but I hope this chapter was okay and up to y'alls standards!**

**Nudge: No fair... Why wasn't Kiba that sweet when we met!**

**Gaara:...**

**No worries Nudge, my dear. Your turn shall come in the next chapter. **

**Nudge: Yay!**

**Sasuke:...Hn.**

**Nudge: When is Faxness gonna happen!**

**I'm not sure but you'll know when it does. SASUKE DON'T MAKE ME GET THE MALLET OUT AGAIN.**

**Sasuke: ._. Reviews bring new chapters, so review please! Before crazy, psycho author kills me!**

**Director: Better! That's a wrap. Now crew, we need to talk about your performance in the disclaimer.**


	8. Welcome to Suna Hunt!

**So I decided to stop being a lazy fu-**

**Director: -ahem-**

**Right... So I decided to stop being lazy and focus on finishing up this story. No matter how bad writer's block is. I promise I will dedicate my full attention and to prove it, I am going to do my best to upload at least 2 chapters a week. Or at least a Chapter and an author's note. I disregarded the lack of reviews and will continue to write, however after a few chapters I will get tired of writing with what seems like no audience at all. **

**Nudge: Does anything happen for me, does anything happen?**

**Sasuke: H-... -sweatdrops at Nikki's death glare- n-n.. I don't know.**

**Welp... here it is guys! Oh and Sasuke... -smiles sweetly with a mallet in one hand and a Sasuke Voodoo doll in the other-**

**Sasuke: Hn... that doesn't work ya know.**

**Nudge: -watches in slight horror and amusement as Nikki singes the dolls hair with a match and Sasuke freaks out when he sees some of his hair falling out and smoking-**

**Sasuke: Okay it works!**

**Now do the disclaimer, or I'll shatter your arm.**

**Sasuke: B-BleachedToushiroAddict does not own Maximum Ride or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. She only owns the plot of this story and her OC's.**

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

I tried my best not to make a face as the red head guy lead us into his office… I mean really, the only political leader I've ever met that seemed even, like… a teensy bit interesting was the Granny that told us what families we would be staying in. But maybe it was just because she seemed like she was drunk or something. I would have loved to see her face, though, if one of us had told her that we were actually from a different universe and that this was a cartoon show. Then again, a bunch of people hording us off to some mental facility or psych ward –Whatever ya want to call it; her reaction wouldn't have been worth the trip… I think it'd be way too much like… Like _the lab_.

I was awakened from my night by Kiba, who was frantically waving his hand in my face, which was scrunched up in worry. _Great,_ I thought. _Now I'm going to have to come up with some excuse when we get out of here for why I was making scary faces…_

At the time, I didn't really know why I reacted like that… but when Kiba grabbed me by the hand, I blushed. Granted… It may have been due to the immense heat I was feeling here in the desert. That was the only logical explanation at the time, because he had even spoken, and it wasn't anything flustering or embarrassing. He just said, "Come on Nudge, we shouldn't keep the Kazekage waiting. He may be tight with Naruto… but in all honesty he kind of creeps me out. And I already feel weird enough without Akamaru here."

My only response was to nod. One thing that I won't ever forget from that moment though… Was the look on the face of the red head, which had turned around to, I assume, question what was holding us. The eyes on his pale face seemed to darken in disappointment… and when Kiba muttered that last part in his second sentence… He kind of seemed hurt. I felt horrible. I don't know if the others noticed it or not… but then we locked eyes and his expression quickly stiffened and turned stoic.

He turned into his office and opened the door. When he took his place, standing behind his desk he looked at us all and put on a diplomatic face.

"Well," the man spoke up finally. "First off, welcome to Suna. My name is Gaara."

**Añalee's POV**

Only about 3 hours had gone by since I stopped to find food and bathe. All in all, I was still tired… and even hungrier than before. A little bit of training probably would not hurt me and Ookami. It had been a while since we'd last done a mission together. Our hunt together proved my thought correct.

The hunt was not successful. At all. We spent about 2 hours stalking this pretty doe… Don't judge! A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to survive. That walking piece of meat is the only thing around big enough to keep my partner and myself fed for a good 3 days or so if we use most of the meat! We do not have time to go searchin' for any bucks out there. This place is desolate in a sense. I'm actually starting to think there's something scaring off all of our prey.

Anyways, like I was saying… We spent 2 hours… _2 frickin' hours_ stalking that doe and finally when Ookami tackles her down, we get a whiff of her sickness… No sense in eating her. I didn't care how hungry I was… you couldn't pay me to eat something sick. That'd be like paying me to die.

So we went back to the cave. I sat near the exit of the cave, trying to get a good look at the sun set that would grace the villages near enough. Eventually, Ookami lay beside me once again and I ran my fingers through my companion's soft fur.

As I went in to deep thought I wondered to myself what the real reason was for why I had joined the Akatsuki.

Years ago, I had been diagnosed with Paranoia Schizophrenia. The diagnosis had been made by none other than the Sandaime Hokage. Okay well maybe it was just Lady Tsunade, but still. Sarutobi had found me a long distance off from Konoha, deep in the forest. Back then my hair had been a noticeable shade of brown. It was much easier to classify, unlike the dirty blonde/blondish-brown hair I have now. I had sharp canine teeth as well.

When Sarutobi found me, I was curled up in a ball… and I was crying. I kept having horrible day-dreams of men in white lab coats poking and prodding my small shape with sticks and needles. I screamed every time I thought of it.

Looking back at it now, it was really depressing. But the part that made it the most sad was when I looked up… up into those eyes of the old man that I looked up to with pride over time. They were wide and hard… and when he finally took in my words…. They had softened with a strange sense of acknowledgement, and then turned small and kind. But I saw pity that day. Just pity.

_Flashback_

_ "Child, what is your name?" I flinched at the voice that seemed to be filled with so much authority. It reminded me of __**him**__. The voice of the man who had promised freedom, then betrayed me and left me to rot here._

_ "Child," the voice softened and I felt a gentle, calloused hand cup my shoulder. "Who are you? Where are you from?"_

_ "A-a… Añalee (Ah-nyah-ley). The l-lab... The l-lab…" _I remembered whimpering and begging softly. _"Don't make me go back…"_

_ "Excuse me, dear?"_

_ "The lab…" _It was all I could say. _"D-don't make me…. Don't make me…. D-do-… THE LAB. MAKE IT STOP. DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK. PLEASE!"_

I could feel tears prick my eyes as I thought back to the earliest days I could remember from my past.

_"You say you're from America… And that you were born and raised in a lab that tested on you and multiple children." The piercing voice of Tsunade sounded in the room. Sarutobi stared at me intensely._

_ "Y-yes…" I managed to squeak out softly._

_ "And that you don't remember your last name, or if you had a last name at all…" I nodded to her statement, as well as her next one._

_ "You also say that you remember seeing people in this picture… That they were gathering you in the lab… and that when they crowded around you, all you could remember was a bright flash."_

_ "Añalee, when these men 'dropped you off' in the forest they left you in peace?" I stayed silent as I usually did during these sessions._

_ "Añalee…"_

_ "Now these men in lab coats…"_

_ "You have wolf ears because…"_

_ "Añalee…"_

_ "Añalee…"_

_ "Añalee…"_

_ Then finally the day came. There were new people in the room, along with the usual note takers, the Hokage, and Tsunade. I didn't recognize them, but they looked like me. They even had sharp canine teeth like I did._

_ "Añalee this is your family: Your aunt Tsume and your cousins, Kiba and Hana." I frowned at the woman who had suggested it to me._

_ "They have identified you as the daughter of Tsume's late brother. Cari Añalee Inuzuka is your name. I know this seems odd to you, when taking into consideration all of your memories, however we have a very simple explanation. And after we are done explaining to you, we are going to have to put you on medications. Don't worry, Añalee. You will be able to separate fantasy from reality soon." _

I still remember that day as clear as the stars in the sky here. They told me that all the things I had told them of America were simply in my head, that I had been mentally traumatized by the event of seeing someone murder my family. I had ran away a year before that had happened and when I finally couldn't take it any longer, I had subconsciously made my way back to Konoha, but I had collapsed and fallen asleep.

So I took my medicine, every day. I still do. Maybe it's wearing off though, if I've placed it in my head that the Akatsuki will help me find my way back to Craig and Jace… in America. Maybe I just… wanted a place where no one would judge me for my delusions. Or maybe I really was just chasing down the memories I never truly had.

Ookami's soft whimper began to bring me back to the moment we were in. She stood up quickly and peered out into the woods. As I tried searching for what she was staring at, I realized I had spent a lot of time visiting the past, because it was now dark.

"What is it girl?"

I only got a growl as a response. Next thing I know a big buck starts to run straight in our direction and I grin.

"Guess it's training time, huh girl? We're gonna need lots of it if we wanna get back in shape. Let's start by catching a meal!"

And then we leapt.

Neither of us noticed the shadow that had been leering in our direction for the past few hours.

* * *

**So I hope y'all enjoyed that. It let's y'all see a little bit of my OC's past and what not! And sorry Nudge, but we're getting there. You blushed right? That's a start.**

**Nudge: I guess... But hey I've got two men on my case right?**

**Surre... I'll see about that one-shot side story when I get further into this.**

**Sasuke: ._. Are you really pairing me with Orochimaru?**

**No, Sasuke. I'm not.**

**Sasuke: -crying tears of joy- You horrible person who makes me act OOC in the disclaimers... Oh how not horrible you really are!**

**Nudge: -giggle- She's not setting you up with Orochimaru.**

**Nudge and me: She's/I'm setting you up with Jiraya!**

**Sasuke: -twitch. twitch twitch-**

**Director: Honestly guys... are you trying to kill him?**

**Us minus Sasuke: Nooo! We're just entertaining the fans!**

**Director: Right... well at least we stopped filming near a cliff.**

**Of course! Because there's noooo danger in filming the disclaimer on an island in a piranha infested la- Oh heyyy looky there, Duck Butt found the invisible ladder on the barrier to let us out of this island.**

**Director: SASUKE GET AWAY FROM THE BARRIER! **

**Nudge: Reviews keep Sasuke well and alive to torture! No worries about the chapters though!**

**Yep, cause they'll be comin' up anyways!**


End file.
